


four kittens and a first kiss

by mousecat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, really what else do you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/pseuds/mousecat
Summary: Mayumi had laid out all the ground rules upfront.No, we can't keep them.In two days a lady will drive up from Tokyo to take them home with her. She has a mother cat who will look after them along with her own litter.No, we can't adopt one when they're old enough. Dad's allergic.There are four. Four is how many the lady is taking Saturday. No arguments.When Hajime and Chiaki agreed, they were allowed to meet the kittens.





	four kittens and a first kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).



> Beezy, you've been working so hard these last few days, I hope this lil bit of fluff makes you smile ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡
> 
> What it says on the tin.

Mayumi had laid out all the ground rules upfront. 

No, we can't keep them. 

They need feeding, cleaning, and help going to the bathroom. You can't just be responsible for the fun stuff. 

No fussing with them once they're asleep. Babies need rest.

In two days a lady will drive up from Tokyo to take them home with her. She has a mother cat who will look after them along with her own litter. 

No, we can't adopt one when they're old enough. Dad's allergic. 

They have to be kept all together in their basket. You can't sleep with them in your bed; they could get hurt. 

There are four. Four is how many the lady is taking Saturday. No arguments. 

When Hajime and Chiaki agreed, they were allowed to meet the kittens. 

\--

“I can't get this one to drink,” Takeru said, clutching the little puff of grey close, sounding more worried than frustrated. 

“It's okay, she's just a little confused,” Hajime said, with a little more authority than he felt. He'd have to remember to ask his mom about it when she got home. “She's not used to the rubber nipple; it doesn't feel like her mom.” Hajime waited for the kitten to open her mouth to cry while Takeru gently stroked her head. Once he'd gotten the nipple in her mouth, he let Takeru take over with the bottle. The kitten waved her paw like she was reaching for something as she greedily gulped down formula. 

“I'm sorry, little bit,” Oikawa cooed to another one of the kittens. “This isn't very dignified at all, but you'll feel much better in a minute.” The kitten shouted as Oikawa gently wiped at it to encourage it to pee. Hajime snorted. 

After a few minutes of suckling and pleased squeaking, Takeru announced his charge had finished her meal. Chiaki settled Oikawa's indignant white kitten in with its siblings. He nodded to Takeru’s. “She's the last one.”

“Alright, we'll look after her. You two should go upstairs and play games for a bit,” Hajime said. 

Chiaki and Takeru both turned pleading eyes on him. 

“Chiakkun, you know the rules,” Iwa reminded him. “We have to let them rest. They need to sleep.”

“We can help feed them again later?” Chiaki asked hopefully. 

“Of course. It's much easier with all of us.” The white kitten still hadn't settled and tried to scream over Hajime. 

The younger boys reluctantly left the room, and Hajime scooped the crying kitten up again. 

“Iwa-chan, you hypocrite!” Oikawa said. 

Hajime shrugged and sat in the middle of the sofa. “This one’s really annoying. He won't sleep with the others. He cries and cries until you give him attention.” He smirked. “I've named him Tooru.”

“Ha ha,” Oikawa said, putting the grey one in with the two already sleeping and joining Hajime. “At least he's the prettiest.”

“Pretty and annoying, sounds about right.” Hajime flushed when his brain caught up with his mouth. “Pretty annoying, I mean.”

“So the mom died?” Oikawa asked quickly, even though they’d already talked about this. Hajime slipped Tooru into the collar of his shirt and cradled him against his chest. The squawking softened, now that he was getting what he wanted - his own personal human hot water bottle.

“Yeah, then they were brought to the animal clinic. Mom volunteered us to look after them until they can be picked up.” Tiny claws caught against Hajime's skin as Tooru shifted, but he didn't mind. The kitten mewed a few more times, but not very urgently. He seemed like he simply wanted to remind everyone of his presence.

“They sound like aliens when they cry, not cats,” Oikawa said. He leaned in, peering closely at the kitten and meeting its wide blue eyes. “Kind of look like aliens too. His eyes are sort of buggy.”

“Hear that, Tooru? You've got buggy eyes,” Iwa-chan said softly. Oikawa leaned in closer and turned his head a little, kissing one tiny, triangular ear. His hair tickled Hajime's nose, but he didn't lean back again, just kept his face turned toward the kitten, who’d finally quieted.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah?” It was almost a whisper. 

“Is To-chan secretly your favorite?” Oikawa pressed his nose to the soft white fur, nuzzling against his neck. Tooru started to purr, a funny, crackly little sound, like he hadn’t had much practice at it yet.

Hajime didn’t answer, and Oikawa still didn’t move away. When Oikawa lifted his head, he was far too close to even look at properly, but Hajime didn’t lean away. He didn’t want Oikawa to think he didn’t want him close. It felt too much like lying.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa repeated. It was barely a breath against Hajime’s lips, and their noses bumped, lips brushing and --

Tooru shouted between them, and they jerked apart. “You set him off again,” Hajime mumbled.

“You’re the one who squashed him,” Oikawa said defensively. He was quite pink.

“He’s okay. He’s fussy is all,” Hajime said as he carefully stroked the kitten’s head with one finger so he could avoid looking at Oikawa. “That might be easier once I’ve put him away,” he said tentatively.

“Probably.” Oikawa’s hand joined Hajime’s, rubbing beneath Tooru’s chin. “Looks like he’ll be out in no time.”

Hajime glanced sideways and returned Oikawa’s shy grin. Tooru started to purr again.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> This isn't what I meant to write, but iwaoi do what they want. We're all at the mercy of their whims.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [hushed voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361735) by [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs)




End file.
